<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译】【Mormor】我们生而异类/We Ain't Born Typical by frostVi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135281">【翻译】【Mormor】我们生而异类/We Ain't Born Typical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostVi/pseuds/frostVi'>frostVi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Class Issues, Coming of Age, F/M, Female Character of Color, POV Female Character, Racism, Scars, Sexism, Tattoos, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostVi/pseuds/frostVi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他和她均为不容于世之人——尽管原因相去甚远——他们只信任彼此，只渴求彼此，而那爱远非所谓共生。</p>
<p>Jim与Sev，一同长大。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【翻译】【Mormor】我们生而异类/We Ain't Born Typical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604276">We Ain't Born Typical</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile">pasiphile</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【作者】感谢Rosie和Koni的beta，以及jasmineandgorse的爱尔兰语纠正</p>
<p>警告：对待纹身的不卫生行为，种族歧视，性别歧视，双方皆未成年的性爱，性侵未遂，家暴，父母虐待，详细暴力描写，谋杀</p>
<p>标题取自The Kills的U.R.A. Fever。</p>
<p>（原文末尾的注释已经和译者添加的译注一起被放到文中）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p>
<p>她居于高处，向下俯视，风将发辫吹得猎猎作响。</p>
<p>她是女王——是海盗，傲睨着她即将大肆掠夺的国土。她双手叉腰，脸上是大大的笑容，唯一缺的就是一把剑——</p>
<p>“<em>Sevita</em><em>，</em>”她母亲厉声呵斥，“<em>Aaja</em><em>。</em>”<span class="u">【注：</span><em><span class="u">Sevita</span></em><em><span class="u">是女体</span></em><em><span class="u">Seb</span></em><em><span class="u">的名字，</span></em><em><span class="u">Aaja</span></em><em><span class="u">是印地语中的“下来”。】</span></em></p>
<p>她从墙上一跃而下，不情不愿地走到母亲那儿。“又没危险。”她闷闷不乐地说。</p>
<p>母亲扇了她一耳光。“你得<em>听话</em>，Sevita。”</p>
<p>她愤恨地捂起耳朵。<em>海盗才不听话</em>，她想。但她把这句话咽进肚里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p>
<p>新的人搬了进来。他们的公寓比她的低三层，之前是Doyle夫人的住所，直到有一天她被发现脸朝下趴在厨房的地板上，已经死了三天。</p>
<p>因为这就是你唯一能摆脱这个操蛋地方的方式不是么？<em>死亡。</em></p>
<p>她吊在更高一层的栏杆上晃晃悠悠，底下是十层楼高的深渊，混凝土质的地面静候在谷底。但凡手滑掉下去，她只有死路一条。</p>
<p>她毫不担心。她从未手滑。</p>
<p>这次搬来的是一户人家。一个染成金发、发根却露出黑色的妈妈。一个坏脾气的瘦削女孩，大约十八九岁。两个年轻一点的小子在推来搡去。以及——她把身子俯得更低些——另一个男孩，和她同龄，矮矮的，瘦得皮包骨头，衣服松松垮垮。</p>
<p>“这儿他妈的就是个狗窝。”那位母亲嘟哝道。口音——爱尔兰的？有点像新闻里经常在采访的那些人，一有爆炸就有他们。</p>
<p>他们一拥而进。Sev把脚钩到栏杆上，准备把自己拉起来。反正也没什么好玩的了。</p>
<p>男孩抬头看向她。</p>
<p>她停止了呼吸。手忽然变得汗津津的。</p>
<p><em>从来</em>没人看见她。</p>
<p>他向她咧嘴一笑。她犹豫不决地报以微笑。</p>
<p>“<em>Jimmy</em>，”他母亲喊道，“进来，你个小懒——”</p>
<p>他扮个苦相，随后消失在视野中。</p>
<p>Sev回到阳台，坐在瓷砖地上，思索着。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Jimmy。”她说。</p>
<p>没用她等多久，那个下午，Jimmy很快就偷溜出来探索整幢建筑，就像一旦母亲的注意力不在她身上时她做的那样。</p>
<p>他猛地转头，黑眼睛快速扫视她一遍。“Jim，”他说，“只叫Jim。你之前在观察我们。”</p>
<p>他的口音和他母亲一样，卷舌音发得很重，音调吟咏似的抑扬顿挫。她耸肩。“谁我都观察。Sev。”</p>
<p>“Sevita，”她笑了，露出一口白牙，“你有两个哥哥，比你大上不少。你家比我们高三层楼。你老是和你妈对着干，你没什么朋友，你不喜欢上学——为什么不呢？”</p>
<p>她眨了下眼。“因为它无聊。你<em>见鬼的</em>是怎么知道这么多的？”</p>
<p>一个短暂、尖利的微笑。“我就是知道。”</p>
<p>“真的么？”她交叉双臂，对着他假笑，“我觉得你充其量算个鬼鬼祟祟的小间谍。”</p>
<p>“没两样，”他又给她一个微笑，“所以你为什么说学校无聊？”</p>
<p>她耸肩。“因为就是无聊。他们把那点儿东西翻来覆去地讲个没完。”</p>
<p>“你很聪明。”</p>
<p>“是吗？”</p>
<p>他耸耸肩——模仿她的动作，真诡异。“大多数小孩觉得学校无聊是因为他们没兴趣。那才是正常回答。”</p>
<p>“呵，那我猜我就是不正常啰。”她又不是头一次知道。她从来和其他女孩处不来，从来不想跳舞、看愚蠢的电视节目或者做头发。和男生也一样玩不到一块。<em>怪胎</em>在她那些绰号里已经算好听的了。</p>
<p>“正常多<em>无聊</em>啊。”他随意地说。</p>
<p>她歪歪脑袋。“想不想见识点酷玩意儿？你没见过的玩意儿？”</p>
<p>他点头。“好，走吧。”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>她将他俩带到他们能爬到的最高的地方：东塔楼的屋顶，中途还帮了他一两把——他不像她一样经常攀爬，没那么灵活强壮。不过最终他们都成功地上去了。</p>
<p>Jim一下子就瞪大了眼睛。</p>
<p>她说不清为什么她要这么做，为什么要和这个古怪的男孩分享她的秘密，一个她守口如瓶的秘密。但他的眼睛还圆睁着，嘴巴微张，那正是她想要的反应。</p>
<p>他舔了舔唇，抬头看她——他比她矮，大多数同龄男孩都是。“你……”他开口，却又停下。</p>
<p>“我喜欢高的地方。”她说。</p>
<p>他的眼神再度锐利起来，一如她说不喜欢上学时。“为什么？”</p>
<p>她想了一会儿。“因为……因为你可以观察别人而别人看不见你。因为你一眼就能看到所有东西。它让我感觉——”她突然打住，想起他只是个陌生人。</p>
<p>他微微偏头，脸上带着轻微的笑意。“因为它让你感觉自己无比强大，”他帮她说完，“像——女王？”</p>
<p>她愤怒地推了他一把，转身走向梯子。</p>
<p>“不，<em>等等</em>。”</p>
<p>他声音里的急切使她转回身去。他的眼睛睁得大大的，一瞬不瞬地盯着她。“不要走。”他飞快地说，几个字从唇舌间磕磕绊绊地发出，就好像他忍不住冲口而出一般。<em>别走。</em></p>
<p>“那就别笑我。”她不耐烦地说。</p>
<p>“我没笑你。我……”他转头望向身下，“我也这么觉得。”</p>
<p>“噢。”</p>
<p>她悠悠地走过去，盘腿坐下来。过了一小会儿Jim也坐了下来。他们低头俯视，看着底下的人。</p>
<p>“瞧，”她说，“那几个是奇尔顿帮的。”<em><span class="u">【译注：</span></em><em><span class="u">Chiltern</span></em><em><span class="u">，英国白金汉郡一区名。</span></em><em><span class="u">】</span></em></p>
<p>她一一把他们点出来。五个穿着帽衫的男孩。从这个高度望下去他们有如蚁豸。</p>
<p>“危险吗？”</p>
<p>“他们啊？他们有刀子，如果你是这个意思的话。上个月还砍伤了一个塔普洛来的小孩儿。”<em><span class="u">【译注：</span></em><em><span class="u">Taplow</span></em><em><span class="u">，位于英国白金汉郡南部，靠近伦敦，根据维基上的资料似乎是一个比较舒适的旅游景区镇。】</span></em></p>
<p>“我不是这个意思。”</p>
<p>她探询地看了他一眼。“他们……他们脑子不是很灵光，”她改变答案，“你是——？”</p>
<p>“是的，继续。”</p>
<p>“他们是可预测的，尤其是当你在这儿看的时候。连路线都走得一样。”</p>
<p>“所以也没那么危险咯。”</p>
<p>她耸肩。“这话你跟医院里的那个小孩儿说去。”</p>
<p>Jim哼了一声。“蠢得活该。自然选择。”</p>
<p>“那是什么东西？”</p>
<p>“我听来的。”他又皱着眉往下看。</p>
<p>她跟着他往下看，又几个“蚁豸”出现在下面。“Slancey先生，住在一楼，总以为自己有多了不起似的。啊，那是你妈——”</p>
<p>“不是我妈，”他啐了一口，“我<em>姨妈</em>。我妈死了。”</p>
<p>“对不起。”</p>
<p>“不必。她也没好到哪儿去。”</p>
<p>她陷入沉默，静静看他。苍白，黑发，瘦弱。他揉着手腕，但一发现她在盯着就立刻拉袖子盖过手腕，沉下脸色。</p>
<p>“对不起，”她说，“不是有意要打探什么。”</p>
<p>他歪歪头，上上下下地打量她一番。“谢了。”最后他说。他舔舔嘴唇，紧张得像个随时准备一跃而起的兔子。</p>
<p>“谢什么？”</p>
<p>“给我看这个。”他再次眨了下眼。奇怪：前一秒他还像只受惊的兔子，后一秒就又恢复了那副镇定自若的聪明样。</p>
<p>他和她以前碰到过的任何人都不一样。</p>
<p>“欢迎。”她向他伸出手。</p>
<p>几秒后，一只冰凉的、微微潮湿的手握上了她的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p>
<p>“喂，说你呢。”</p>
<p>Sev已经很擅长装没听见。毕竟打从娘胎里出来她就一直在经历这个，从第一次母亲拽住她的手、阻止她对着叫喊的那个人扑上去，再到后来的辱骂。如果每听一句侮辱她都能拿到一分钱，现在她都该买下整片住宅区了。她已经习惯于忍受。</p>
<p>却不意味着那很<em>容易</em>。</p>
<p>“喂，巴基斯坦婊子。”</p>
<p>她不听不听不——</p>
<p>“那是你男朋友，小贱人？”</p>
<p>她转身倒退着走路，对他比出两根中指，Jim跟上她的步伐。</p>
<p>“他谁啊？”Jim问道。</p>
<p>“Carl，”她转过身来，对着Jim翻个白眼，“王八蛋一个。”</p>
<p>“是，我知道，”他低着头微微皱眉，“他还笑。”</p>
<p>“自以为有幽默感呗，”她顶了一下Jim的肩膀，“别听就好。”</p>
<p>“他也笑你了。”</p>
<p>她耸肩。“又不单只有他。你老是那样穿校服吗？”</p>
<p>“什么样？”</p>
<p>“整齐得不行。”她比了比自己歪歪斜斜的领带和没掖好的衬衫下摆。虽说只穿了几个月，但她已经受够它了。</p>
<p>他把领结扯松。“以前没穿过制服嘛。他伤害了你。”</p>
<p>“才没。有过一次——<em>试过</em>一次，结果被教训了。也别扣你的外套。”</p>
<p>他拍了拍自己那身磨破线的二手校服外套。“他嘲笑我，也嘲笑你，他以为自己聪明风趣，但其实他只是<em>块头大</em>。”</p>
<p>“没错，就是这个道理。”她跃过墙，帮着Jim也翻过来，他们吃力地爬上阳台，互相把对方拉上去，直到两人在塔楼半腰处找到一块平台，让他们可以清清净净地坐着。</p>
<p>“我要阻止他，”他听上去十分愤怒，却强自镇定，“阻止他笑。”</p>
<p>“你办不到，他比你大，还有朋友。”</p>
<p>“我有你。”</p>
<p>“是啊，可是……”她眨眨眼。Jim看起来依然愤怒，他拉过她的手，紧紧攥着，骨头都几乎磨到一起。</p>
<p>“我会阻止他。”Jim又说了一遍。他突然抬起头。</p>
<p>她点头。“好。”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>两个星期后，教师们在课间休息时聚集在一起，用急促的声音谈论着什么。<em>有人死了</em>，流言在那个下午传开，<em>一个小孩淹死了</em>。</p>
<p>她不耐烦地等到放学，然后径直跑回家。她在意料之中的地方找到Jim：东塔楼的房顶。他坐在边沿上，包随意地扔在身后。</p>
<p>她在他身边坐下，等待着。</p>
<p>“早跟你说过咯。”过了一会儿他说，手里摆弄着那只鞋。</p>
<p>“从来没不信你。”她说着倚上他的肩膀。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p>
<p>夏来夏去，接着又是一年夏天，而——几乎是一夜间——她的胸和臀有了规模。身体的某些部位骤然变得柔软圆润，不复以前的轮廓分明，也不像以前那样有力。她不喜欢这样，半数衣服都不合身了，而且攀爬时乳房老是挡路。</p>
<p>她变得甚至比之前更引人注目。人们盯着——不，<em>男人</em>盯着，还有男孩。他们在她经过时纷纷侧目，投来下流的眼神，吹着口哨大叫一些愚蠢的话。</p>
<p>“说实在的，”她轻蔑地说，“那模样跟八百年没见过奶子似的。”</p>
<p>“可你的奶子长得确实不错啊。”Jim懒洋洋地说。</p>
<p>“是么？想好好看看么？”</p>
<p>他给她一个忍耐的、恼怒的眼神。</p>
<p>她想扇他耳光。抓住他使劲摇晃。亲吻他直到彼此都窒息昏厥，在这片屋顶上操他，把他吸得尖叫，把他拉进自己的腿间，永远不放手。</p>
<p>她<em>想</em>，而他不想，她快被逼疯了。</p>
<p>“你是基佬？”她直截了当地问。</p>
<p>Jim歪歪头，思考着。“不，我想不是。”过了一会儿，他说。</p>
<p>“所以你不想要我。”</p>
<p>他好笑地看了她一眼，脸上浮现的表情她<em>见过不止一次</em>。“谁都会想要你。”</p>
<p>“那你为什么不——”</p>
<p>他耸耸肩。“这很复杂，”又加了一句，“你不会明白的。”</p>
<p>她直直朝他的下颚砸了一拳。他弯下腰，大笑，手抚在下颌骨上。“<em>Sev</em><em>，</em>”他饱含感情地说，声音几乎是称许的。</p>
<p>“你敢再说<em>一遍</em>，我他妈就把你从这屋顶上推下去，懂了没？”</p>
<p>他以和解的姿态举起双手。“对不起，不说了。”</p>
<p>“所以？”</p>
<p>他坐下来，双腿交叉。她在他身边跌坐在地。他倾身向前，搂住她的后颈，在她唇上印下一个浅浅的吻。</p>
<p>他尝起来像薄荷口香糖，他总是用它遮盖嘴里的烟味。他的舌尖触碰到她的唇瓣，有如蝴蝶在胃里扑扇翅膀。</p>
<p>他后撤的时候她简直想掐死他。</p>
<p>“我想等。”他若有所思地望着地平线。</p>
<p>“等什么？等到我们他妈的<em>结婚</em>？”</p>
<p>他又耸耸肩。“没想好。只是——不是现在，”他抬头看她，突然羞涩起来，“你能——你介意吗？”</p>
<p>她挺肩撞他。“别傻了，当然不了。”</p>
<p>“那就好。”他转身躺平，头枕到她的膝上，闭了眼。她伸手抚过他的额头，他的笑容大大的，像一只满足的猫。“那你<em>想要</em>我吗，Sev？”</p>
<p>“去你的。”她嗔道。</p>
<p>他轻掐她的大腿。“你的品味真烂。”</p>
<p>“现在改也晚了，是不？”</p>
<p>他又笑了，眼睛仍闭着。“你总能去找别人的。”</p>
<p>她甚至懒得回应。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>她遍体鳞伤地回到家——几乎隔一天就出一次这种状况，拜打架和攀爬所赐，而且——一如既往地——她挨了骂，母亲又失望又生气。Sev翻着白眼任自己被拽进厨房。</p>
<p>“唉，至少你长得还算漂亮。”母亲叹了口气，把脏污从她脸上揩去。</p>
<p>她脸拉得老长。“漂亮有什么好的？”</p>
<p>“我们会给你找个好男孩嫁出去，”母亲兴致不错地说，“要是你自己能再收敛点儿的话。”</p>
<p>墙上的犍尼萨神像前焚着<em>线香</em>，母亲喋喋不休地说着住在海格特的一户人家，而她还年轻得根本轮不到听这种<em>屁话</em>。<em><span class="u">【译注</span></em><em><span class="u">1</span></em><em><span class="u">：</span></em><em><span class="u">Ganesh</span></em><em><span class="u">，印度</span></em><em><span class="u">教中的象头神犍尼萨。】【译注</span></em><em><span class="u">2</span></em><em><span class="u">：</span></em><em><span class="u">Heygate</span></em><em><span class="u">，伦敦南部一住宅区。】</span></em></p>
<p>“我不想结婚，”她说，“也不想要什么<em>好男孩</em>。”</p>
<p>“你搞基呀，老妹？”她哥欢快地说——他已经跟一个好印裔家庭的好姑娘订婚了，去他妈的。</p>
<p>母亲压低声音。“不许在家里提这种脏东西，Sanjeev。”</p>
<p>Sev挣开母亲，回到房间，一脚踹翻椅子，极力忍住因愤怒而不住上涌的泪水。她<em>不想要</em>这些，所有的一切。这就是她的生活，永远挑剔她的操蛋家人和越来越愚蠢的学校功课和既讨厌又害怕她的其他孩子和——</p>
<p>——和Jim。</p>
<p>她抹去眼泪，跃出窗户，爬下三层楼，敲了敲Jim卧室的窗户。公寓只有三间卧室，但Jim不知如何给自己分到了一整间，而不是和哪个表亲共享。</p>
<p>窗户滑开，Jim探出头，他的脸颊通红，带着瘀伤。她伸手过去，但他抓住她的手，反去摸她的颧骨，摸索着那道泪痕。他皱眉，而后握着手腕把她拉进来。</p>
<p>“别听，”他说，就像她以前对他说的那样，“他们统统不重要。别听就好。”</p>
<p>“我知道。”但她依然愤怒，依然挫败。她靠向Jim的肩膀，阖上双眼，试图把不是他的其他所有东西一股脑锁在外面。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p>
<p>这个时节天黑得很早，而众所周知，女孩不该在天黑后孤身一人出门。</p>
<p>去他妈的；她烦死当女孩了。她拉起帽衫罩住脑袋，穿过院子，垂着头，拱着肩。</p>
<p>但凡走点运妈妈就不会发现她跑了出来。她抓紧口袋里的那包香烟，一面加快脚步。Jim还等着她呢。</p>
<p>五个男孩在边上游荡，她走过去的时候撞上了其中一个。她翻个白眼。</p>
<p>他们紧跟她不放。“嘿，说你呢。你怎么没裹头巾，嗯？一点儿都不乖？”</p>
<p>“不乖就不乖呗。”你放弃再一遍解释到底什么叫<em>印度裔</em>。</p>
<p>“是吗？”另一个人说道，他走到她身边，“我喜欢坏女孩哦，你想不想——”</p>
<p>“操你妈滚蛋。”你啐道。</p>
<p>“嘿，这可不太友好，是吧？来嘛，我和兄弟们只想找点乐子——”</p>
<p>她飞速转身。“我说了，<em>操你妈滚蛋</em>。”</p>
<p>“是这么说的吗？我可只听见<em>操我</em>。”</p>
<p>他的手伸向她。她挥开他的胳膊，冲着他的脸就砸了一拳。他举小臂蹭了一下鼻子，上面沾了淋漓血迹。“操你妈的巴基斯坦婊子。”他怒吼，骂着雷同的词。</p>
<p>她呲牙，转身要走，但其中一个人把她的一条胳膊反拧到身后，另一个如法炮制。第三个人咧嘴笑起来，手开始解皮带。</p>
<p>
  <em>女孩不该在天黑后孤身一人出门。</em>
</p>
<p>她肘击制人者的腹部，男孩咒骂着放手，另一个人把她甩到墙上，她的手心擦到粗糙的砖墙，脸险之又险地避免和墙体来个亲密接触。<em>疼爆了。</em></p>
<p>“他妈的<em>贱货</em>。你要的马上就来啦，婊子。”</p>
<p>然后她眼前绽开一片血红。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>痛，她的拳头打折骨头，断裂的声音，什么东西一闪，然后是更剧烈的疼痛，有血在眼睛里，但她不在乎。</p>
<p>她打，踢，咬，齿间划过什么东西，泛起热辣辣的恶心的金属味道——</p>
<p>然后一切结束，她倒在地上，蜷缩起来，呼吸间尽是带有浓烈血腥味的空气。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>她睁开眼睛。</p>
<p>只有一只。她的脸麻麻的。她眨眼。</p>
<p>Jim坐在病床边上，看着她。她朝他扬起眉毛——钻心地痛，但在止痛药的作用下变得缓和——他冲她极微地摇头。<em>小心。</em></p>
<p>她扭头。一个警察坐在病床另一侧，看上去分外疲惫。</p>
<p>“Mukherjee小姐，”她说，“太好了，你醒过来了。医生和你家人马上就来，但我得先问你几个问题。”</p>
<p>“我啥都没干。”她不假思索地说，嗓子哑得像用砂纸磨过一样。</p>
<p>警察抬起她的眉毛。“真的？他们中有一个可是少了五颗牙呢。”</p>
<p>“是么？他就没趴地上找一下沙发底？”身边，Jim忍住一声笑。</p>
<p>警察叹口气。“你瞧，Mukherjee小姐，这些男孩都有前科。就我所知，他们试图对你实行性侵，而你击退了他们，我得说干得漂亮，但是——”</p>
<p>“他们打算起诉吗？”Jim问道。</p>
<p>“想不到你还挺内行？”警察笑着对他说。</p>
<p>Jim报以并不和善的微笑。“回答问题就好，警官。”</p>
<p>警察惊讶地眨眨眼。Jim总是让人<em>惊讶</em>。“不，他们没有，”她微微迟疑地说，“有一个人的父母正在考虑，但我并不建议他们这样做。像这样的案子……”她又叹口气，手抹了把脸，“不说了。最后一个问题：打你的那些人用了弹簧刀，是吗？”</p>
<p>Sev耸肩。“不清楚。”</p>
<p>“那你知道它去哪儿了吗？”</p>
<p>她又耸耸肩。</p>
<p>“好吧”警察无可奈何地说，“感谢你的配合，Mukherjee小姐。我去告诉医生你醒了。”她站起身，在门边犹豫了一下，停住。“下次记得别闹出人命。”她加了一句，然后离开。</p>
<p>她转向Jim。</p>
<p>“你刚才去了大概六个小时，”他说，“他们给你做了手术，又把你送回来。我听说手术挺顺利的。”</p>
<p>“好。”</p>
<p>“给你带了这个。”他伸手探进口袋，将那把刀放到床上，上面她的血犹未干涸。</p>
<p>“被他丢在那儿了，”他解释道，“大家都在找，不过我想你会想要它。”</p>
<p>她的手指环过刀柄、抓住。“帮我留着它。到我出院。”</p>
<p>“还用说。”</p>
<p>她躺倒，闭上眼睛。“那帮龟孙。”</p>
<p>“不错。”</p>
<p>片刻寂静。她把缠满绷带的右手往右边挪了挪，Jim握住，力道恰到好处。</p>
<p>“伤得有多重？”她勉强问道。</p>
<p>“说不好。”</p>
<p>“万一我……”她咽了一口唾沫，“Jim，万一我——万一我的眼睛……”</p>
<p>“我们一起解决。”</p>
<p>“如果我——”</p>
<p>“我们一起解决，”他重复一遍，有那么一刹那，他手指的力道陡然加大，捏得她手指发疼，“我会让他们付出代价。”他向她保证。</p>
<p>“不。”</p>
<p>他猛地抬头。</p>
<p>“不，”她说，“他们归我。”</p>
<p>一直到门打开，医生和她妈妈进来，他还在目不转瞬地注视着她。妈妈的眼睛哭红了，但尚记得向Jim投去鄙夷的一瞥。Jim笑得一脸纯良。</p>
<p>医生脸上严肃而尴尬的神情传递出<em>坏消息</em>的讯号。Sev心凉了。Jim又捏捏她的手指。</p>
<p>“有好消息也有坏消息。”医生说。</p>
<p>“先说好的。”Jim立刻说。</p>
<p>医生扬起眉毛，但点了点头。“好吧。眼睛的伤只及表皮。如果手术顺利——照目前来看确实相当成功——一两周后视力就完全恢复正常了。”</p>
<p>Sev笑了，劫后余生般地倒在枕头上，闭着双眼。Jim的指头暖暖地抵着她的手心。</p>
<p>“但恐怕还有坏消息，”医生不大自在地续道，“刀伤很深，尤其是前额到颧骨上的那一道。我们已经竭尽所能，但会留下……大面积的伤疤。”</p>
<p>她妈妈哽咽一声。Sev没有睁眼。</p>
<p>“当然一两个月之后它看起来会比现在要好，但是，呃，它——它不会……恐怕它将一直很显眼。”</p>
<p>“你们就不能——做点什么？”妈妈眼里噙着泪说，“肯定有什么……”</p>
<p>“这个，呃，整容手术当然是有效的，对于这种情况。伤痕可以消除，但是……”她深吸一口气，“光靠医保是不行的，何况私人诊所……”<em><span class="u">【译注：“医保”的原文是</span></em><em><span class="u">NHS</span></em><em><span class="u">，即</span></em><em><span class="u">National Health Service</span></em><em><span class="u">（英国国民健康保险制度）的缩写，大概跟我们的医保差不多吧。】</span></em></p>
<p><em>我们付不起。</em>Sev在脑海中把这句话补足。</p>
<p>“但我还能看见东西，对吧？”她问。</p>
<p>“是的，如果不出意外的话，但是——痊愈后的样子，呃，不会很好看。”</p>
<p>她又笑了几声。“就是这他妈的<em>好看</em>才让我被弄成这样，”她说，“我他妈干嘛要为他妈的<em>几个伤疤</em>难过？”</p>
<p>她妈妈开始吸鼻子，但Jim朝她露出笑容，赞许地，恋慕地。</p>
<p>
  <em>他们统统不重要。</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>人们还是会盯着她看，但原因大相径庭。淫邪的笑不见了——一条斜划过脸的深长刀伤显然让人大失性趣。</p>
<p>“这么被看着其实也够烦的。”她说。</p>
<p>Jim跪坐在她面前，舌尖抵在上下两排牙齿之间，指尖轻柔地寻着伤疤的纹路。“过一阵子就没那么明显了，不是吗？”</p>
<p>“是，可你也听见大夫说的了。它不会消失。别人还是会盯着它看。”</p>
<p>“随他们去。”</p>
<p>“说得容易。”</p>
<p>他把手轻轻放在她完好无损的那边面颊上，吻了她。那吻太过甜美——妈的，她又不是一朵<em>娇花</em>，就算脸被划开一道大口子——于是她的指甲掐进他的脖子，对着他的唇咬下去。他咧嘴笑了，把她的头调得更偏些，舌头抵住她的牙齿，另一只手从衬衫下摆滑进去，暖暖地贴着她的腰，继而一路向上爱抚，拇指触到乳房下缘——</p>
<p>她一把推开他，愤怒地抹嘴。“你他妈要干嘛？”</p>
<p>“你不是想要这个么？”他不动声色地说。</p>
<p>“<em>操</em>你的，”他试图伸手，她抬腿就踢，泪水刺得眼睛发疼，“你<em>狗娘养的</em>，操你。”</p>
<p>他笑得冷而嘲讽。“你就是这么说荤话的，Sev？”</p>
<p>“你就不能——你是可怜我才跟我上床，是不是？还是说你只是——只有你确定他妈的没人会要我的时候才亲自上阵，对吧？<em>操</em>你个混球，你<em>王八蛋</em>——”她想揍他，但他抓住手腕把她拉近，她倒在他肩上，粗喘不已。</p>
<p>“别傻了。”他轻柔地说。</p>
<p>她吸吸鼻子，眼泪浸湿了他不合身的肥大T恤。“为什么是<em>现在</em>。”她喘息着说。</p>
<p>他的手来到后颈处，抚弄着她的发辫。一语不发。</p>
<p>“Jim，”她扯了下T恤，“告诉我。为什么是现在？”</p>
<p>“因为我当时看见你，”他说，声音变得平板，就像他跟大人说话时那样，是他从未对她用过的语调，“你蜷缩在地上，到处都是血，如果他们没逃而是留下来跟你打的话你早就死透了而我会——”</p>
<p>他顿住。“这他妈就是<em>为什么</em>。”他凶猛地低吼，把她从肩上拉起来，他的唇撞上她的。生疼。</p>
<p>“好。”她说。她仰倒在脏污的床垫上，将他引至自己上方。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>她推倒Jim，俯身吸他的老二。他们都看过黄片，但黄片可没法<em>手把手地</em>教你，所以起初她噎着了一两次。但Jim教得很好，而且老天，她早就习惯了观察Jim，推测他的各种反应。没几分钟，他紧紧抓住她的头发，呻吟一声，在她嘴里高潮。她下流地吞咽下去，不偏不倚地去吻他的唇，他尝到自己的味道后苦了一张脸。</p>
<p>而Jim，对她是那么的慢，那么的小心，直到四根手指深埋体内而她感觉不到丝毫痛楚，肌肤有如火炙，她最终高潮时几乎字面意义上地<em>尖叫出声</em>——</p>
<p>——因为他是Jim，而他总是对她的喜好一清二楚。</p>
<p>事后他们交缠着躺在印记斑斑的污秽床垫上，Jim枕着她的胸，搂着她。“永远不放你走，”她喃喃说道，指甲陷进他的背，“<em>永远。</em>”</p>
<p>他没作声，只是将头埋得更深，耳朵紧贴她的心脏，手指放在她下颌之下，就好像他需要听到她的心跳，就好像他仍然不敢确定她是否<em>活着</em>。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“你又和那个爱尔兰小子搞到一块去了？”她回去的时候妈妈问。她的腿还软着，嘴里Jim的味道尚未散去。</p>
<p>“是啊，”Sev微笑耸肩，“别放在心上，反正现在也没什么人会要我了对吧？我已经是残次品了，不如物尽其用。”</p>
<p>妈妈重重扇了她完好的那边脸， Sev被打得弯下腰去，碰碰火烧火燎的半边脸，笑了起来。“对不起啰，搞砸了你的结婚计划。”</p>
<p>“Sevita。”她妈妈唤道，向她伸出手。</p>
<p>“不，”她站直身子，“我受够了。你可以打我耳光、骂我、把我关起来，但我<em>不干了</em>，明白吗？我不是你期望我的那样子，妈。”</p>
<p>妈妈抿起嘴唇，转开头。“我只想让你开心，Sevita。”</p>
<p>“是吗？那就别他妈的管我。”</p>
<p>她转身走进房间，甩上门，碰巧从镜子里看见自己。她停下脚步，靠得更近些。</p>
<p>她的唇被咬破了，殷红肿痛。头发乱成一团，眼睛发亮。喉咙上一枚大大的吻痕。她抚过它，然后倒在床上，笑啊，笑啊，笑个不停，直到她开始哭泣。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>VI</strong>
</p>
<p>夏天再一次翩然降临，Jim和她用整整两个月的时间在整幢楼里兴致勃勃地四下探索，如同出笼野兽。</p>
<p>人们纷纷侧目，向她的身体，她的伤疤，也向他们两人——因为他们几乎不知餍足，无论对性事还是彼此。她的手无时无刻不在Jim身上，Jim亦然，最后他们往往在这公寓楼里某个无人问津的角落就地开干，或者在某处废弃的空房——当然了，还有屋顶。</p>
<p>但夏天到了头，而在享受过那般的自由自在后学校甚至更加难熬。好在还有夜晚、周末、假期，空闲时间的每分每秒她都与Jim共度，她拥着Jim，从未这般真切地觉得自己<em>活着</em>。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“我要离开一阵子。”</p>
<p>“多久？”她烤着手（火是他们在垃圾桶里生出来的），随口问道。</p>
<p>“几个月吧，至少。多半更久。”</p>
<p>她唰一下抬起头。他此前从未离开她超过几天。她甚至不能<em>想象</em>一个人过那么久。</p>
<p>他站在她身侧，她倚在他身上，闭上眼。她没问<em>你真的非走不可吗</em>，因为除非极端必要，他不会对她——对他们俩——做出这种事。她也没问<em>你还会回来吗</em>，因为她早就领教到Jim不喜欢蠢问题。</p>
<p>“那我要你替我干一件事。”过了一会儿她说。她把蝴蝶刀摁进他掌心，然后转身，把发辫甩到脑后。</p>
<p>他挑起一边嘴角。“你真的该自己来，你知道。”他说。</p>
<p>“是，但我想让你来。”</p>
<p>“我知道。”</p>
<p>他握住辫子，指关节抵在她后颈。刀片切割过发丝，伴随着沉闷的<em>砰</em>的一声，辫子落到地上。它有那么重。</p>
<p>他们不约而同地歪头，垂眼看着那发辫。它如同一条古怪、粗重又多毛的蛇。Sev弯下腰去，拿起它，把它扔进火里。</p>
<p>“哪，”她说，“终于。”</p>
<p>Jim梳弄着她骤然变短的头发。Sev半阖上眼，向后靠着，沉浸在这份触感里，几乎要像猫咪一般打起呼噜。</p>
<p>“你妈会杀了你的。”他咧嘴笑起来。</p>
<p>“我他妈在乎么。”</p>
<p>他把刀递给她，但她用他的手指环住刀把，将刀推回去贴到他的胸膛上。“不。留着它。直到你回来。”</p>
<p>“是担心我吗，Sev？”他羞涩地笑问。</p>
<p>“就跟你担心我一样。”</p>
<p>他把刀塞进衣袋。她坐下来，他就在她身旁舒展身体，头枕在她大腿上，抬眼望天。那晚的月很白很圆，月光很亮。天穹上甚至有零落的星星。</p>
<p>Sev一直抱着Jim，轻抚他的头发，直到太阳升起。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>第二天，比他们家低三层的住户发生一起大型煤气爆炸。消防员和救护车赶到时为时已晚，在这地界他们一向如此。</p>
<p>五人死亡，他们说，五具焦黑得看不出面容的尸体，但所有人都知道那儿住的是谁。</p>
<p>Sev哀悼着，假作悲伤；人们并不<em>真正</em>知道他们到底有多亲密，但他们的了解程度足以让一个无动于衷的她看起来格外可疑。所以她抽噎、吸鼻子，对着尸体嚎哭，实际上却在心里偷笑，<em>干得漂亮，</em><em>Jim</em>。</p>
<p>以前他的手臂、腿和肩上总带着瘀伤。有一次他来找她的时候眼眶青黑，鼻子流血，眼中阴沉的情绪翻涌。他们还对他大吼大叫。这还没算上他姨妈时常往家里带的各种男人。</p>
<p>烧死太便宜他们了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>VII</strong>
</p>
<p>她在一个月后辍学。她其中一个哥哥有个开小超市的哥们，她就在那找了份工作，负责填满储藏室的货架和在肉铺打杂。薪水低得操蛋，工时长得操蛋，<em>同事</em>也一样的操蛋，不过反正这只是临时工。她在等待时机。</p>
<p>她密切关注新闻：奇西克区政客的离奇死亡、希思罗的炮弹、苏格兰的直升机失事，一边想着那出自谁手。<em><span class="u">【译注：</span></em><em><span class="u">Chiswick</span></em><em><span class="u">，奇西克，又译奇斯威克，位于伦敦西部，即所谓的“</span></em><em><span class="u">西伦敦”，是英国上流社会权贵的住宅区。</span></em><em><span class="u">】</span></em></p>
<p>她紧抓着这份幻想不放，因为每过一天，抄起切肉刀割开她傻逼同事喉咙的欲望就更强烈一点。店里不让她站柜台，她只能在不见人的里间工作。老板每次都幸灾乐祸地叫她去切猪肉——王八蛋永远是王八蛋，他们永远弄不明白穆斯林和印度教徒的区别。<em><span class="u">【原注：穆斯林禁食猪肉，而印度教徒则禁食牛肉，至少非素食者如此——这比较复杂。】</span></em></p>
<p>几周过成了几个月，然后是半年。音讯杳然。她怀着渴望睡了又醒，<em>快啊，</em><em>Jim</em>是她唇齿间唯一念诵的祷词。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>邮包寄来的时候她正在上班，它被漫不经心地扔到切肉台上，外皮蹭上一片血迹。</p>
<p>她开始挣钱后也收到过不少包裹和信件：广告啦，贷款意向书啦，等等等等。但那圆润齐整的字迹无比熟悉，她的心漏跳了一拍。</p>
<p>她颤抖着手拆开它。里面是她那把旧蝴蝶刀和五张相片，背面草草写着地址。</p>
<p>到头来，五个人一个都没走出这片破地方。</p>
<p>她拿起刀，扔下围裙，朝她的老板比了个中指，大步走出去。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>第一次差点搞砸。这比她想象中的麻烦多了，那王八蛋尖叫个没完，直到她把枕头闷到他脸上。她跌跌撞撞走出房间，浑身都在抖。</p>
<p>但她继续走下去，因为如果现在停下，她就永远做不到了。</p>
<p>第二个要容易些：绳子勒上喉咙时他一个字都没说出来，他四处乱抓的手根本碰不到她。</p>
<p>一旦落单，他们立马就褪去了凶悍的外衣。</p>
<p>她去处理第三个的时候差点被人撞见，但她及时躲了起来。她从窗户爬进去，看到他的那一瞬间几乎要笑出来——他正光着身子站在浴室里撸管。他瞪着她，脸上的潮红和傻笑尚未褪去，然后慢慢放下他的老二。</p>
<p>最终她成功抵挡住了阉割他的诱惑；那太麻烦。她只是把刀插进他的胸膛，不断向上挑刺直到他不再动弹。之后她在水槽里洗了把手，再度没入黑暗去寻找四号。</p>
<p>他反抗了，那个四号，但她早已脱胎换骨，制服他简单得让人失望。到头来不过就是喀喀两声，随之而来的是股间失禁的臭气。</p>
<p>她把最难对付的留到最后——划开她脸的元凶、小团体的头目。他正在睡觉，于是她小心地把他的手绑在床柱，然后跨坐在他身上，用他曾经的那把旧刀抵在他自己的喉管上，唤醒他。</p>
<p>他眼中的惊惧是她<em>几年来</em>梦寐以求的。</p>
<p>他张嘴要喊，她扇了他一耳光。他死死咬着牙，齿列深陷进嘴唇。“操你妈的巴基斯坦<em>婊子</em>。”他喷着血沫咆哮。看来这么些年他的骂人水平一点都没长进。</p>
<p>“我是<em>印裔</em>，傻逼。”她咆哮道，刀刃刺进肉里。</p>
<p>片刻后她划开他的喉咙。血溅得她身上到处都是——手上、面罩上、脸和头发上。她已经习惯了血腥味，他闻起来和一头被开膛破肚的猪相差无几。但这不一样，这——她的手在抖，他死了，血渗进旧地毯里，而<em>她杀了他</em>。</p>
<p>她步履虚浮地走出去倚在墙上，喘得仿佛刚跑完马拉松一般。<em>结束了</em>，她想。她感觉不到一丝愧疚，却还是想哭，为了一些说不清道不明的原因。</p>
<p>“你得把那收拾干净。”</p>
<p>她毫不惊讶他会出现在这。他总能知道她什么时候需要他。</p>
<p>她在T恤上擦干净刀。“我……”她舔了舔嘴唇，“我觉得我留下了不少指纹。而且没准有人看到我了。”</p>
<p>“无所谓。”Jim语气轻松地接口。</p>
<p>他的声音变了。她拽着他的袖子，把他拉到灯光下。他的头发齐整地向后梳，鞋在路灯的照耀下闪亮，修剪过的指甲短而干净。他身着一套完美合身的西装，那西装让他比实际年龄看起来要大上好几岁。她还从来没见过他穿别的衣服，除了那些不合身的二手货。</p>
<p>他像是个陌生人了，就好像他不并属于这片高塔之下的阴影，也不该背影投射在满是涂鸦的墙上、盯着一把血淋淋的刀看。</p>
<p>但这时他挑着一边嘴角笑了——没错，那就是他。“想我了吗？”他问。</p>
<p>她啪地合上刀，他把她推到墙上，手握着她的手腕，唇覆上她的唇。她跳起来，双腿缠到他的腰上。他因这骤然增加的重量闷哼一声，但他的力气足够支撑他们两人；他们早就知道这一点了。</p>
<p>她摸索着解开他的裤链，他则直接<em>撕开</em>她的运动裤，但眼下她根本没法在乎衣服。他扯下她的内裤，她抬起臀部调整角度，进去后他们异口同声地发出一声呻吟。</p>
<p>“我再也不走了，”他埋首在她的发间呢喃，双唇贴得极近极近，“不会了，保证，我发誓，我离不开你，不能——不能没有你。”</p>
<p>她使劲挺动臀部，咬着他的脖子落下泪来，因为他还是那个Jim，而她从不在他面前有所隐藏。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>之后他把她带到一家高档酒店，他们坐的那辆高档轿车的高档真皮座椅被血污和沙土脏了个透。前台死盯着她看，目光中的惧怕和嫌恶尤甚。于是Sev冲她咆哮，那蠢货吓得差点被自己的恨天高绊倒。</p>
<p>他们一起洗澡——有史以来的第一次——她看不够Jim被水打湿的头发粘在前额的样子、看不够水是如何从他的肩背和大腿上流下，以及他的手指滑过她沾着肥皂泡的肌肤的感觉。</p>
<p>他在花洒下方跪下，使她高潮了一次又一次，直到她站也站不直。她身体颤栗着、挨着他倒在地上。</p>
<p>等到了床上，她回报了他，驾轻就熟地让他发出极乐的叫喊，用唯有她才知道的方法。她重新直起身子时他的吻绵长得仿佛有几个小时之久。</p>
<p>“我太需要这个了，”他躺在床上喃喃道，身体和她的纠缠成一团，“我真的——我都忘了怎么……”</p>
<p>“是啊。”她依偎得更近了些，呼吸着他身上熟悉的气息，倾听他的心跳。</p>
<p>“那么，现在能告诉我了吗？”过了一会，她问。</p>
<p>他翻了个身，她坐起来，把他的头揽到自己膝上。“我需要，需要成为一个隐形人，”他开口，“一开始，只是为了更好地观察，了解那些变量，谁是可操控的……”他停止说话，眼睛紧紧闭上，“太庞大了，”他说，“而且，而且——而且我不确定我能不能对所有动向都了然于心，我能不能——那实在是很多。”</p>
<p>“告诉我吧。”她再一次说。</p>
<p>他睁开双眼。眼珠乌黑，眼神郑重。他点了一下头，开始讲述。她轻抚着他的头发静静倾听。绝大多数信息她并不真正明白，除了那些最基本的概念——<em>伦敦</em>，他说，<em>一张网</em>，以及<em>幕后的庞大网络</em>。</p>
<p>以及<em>Moriarty</em>。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>VIII</strong>
</p>
<p>现在，Jim的说话方式变了。他措辞漂亮，口音得体——仍然是都柏林口音，只是正如Jim说的那样，<em>来自河的另一边</em>。他的穿衣风格也变了，衣柜里满满当当地挂着量身裁剪的西装。甚至他<em>站立</em>的姿态都变了，一扫从前懒散的样子，变得身形挺拔、底气十足。<em><span class="u">【译注：“来自河的另一边”——利菲河自西向东穿都柏林市中心流过，将都柏林分为南北两部分，而都柏林的富人区主要集中在东部和南部，因此此处或指</span></em><em><span class="u">Jim</span></em><em><span class="u">原本来自利菲河北边的较贫穷区域，现在开始模仿南部上流阶层的口音。】</span></em></p>
<p>这让她感觉怪怪的，不自在，就好像她和他已不再合适。他变了而她没有而这……</p>
<p>可他脱下衣服，于是所有疑虑都愚蠢得不值一提，因为她是他的，他也是她的，而那肌肤相亲的感觉一如既往。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>在她的十八岁生日来临之际，Jim送了她一把半自动手枪、一把步枪以及一套射击课程。毫不意外地，她在枪械使用上出类拔萃。从头到尾Jim一直笑着看她，眼睛亮亮的。</p>
<p>她给自己的生日礼物是一个纹身。</p>
<p>“这是个什么，”Jim懒懒地瘫坐在椅子里，挑剔地观察着那个纹样，“<em>杜尔迦</em>？”<em><span class="u">【原注：</span></em><em><span class="u">Durga</span></em><em><span class="u">，印度教女神，其名意为“不可战胜的”，她被认为是战士之神，在传统描绘中常骑虎而行。】</span></em></p>
<p>“印度教里的女神。你什么时候能读天城体了？”<em><span class="u">【译注：</span></em><em><span class="u">Devanagari</span></em><em><span class="u">，天城体，属于婆罗米系列字母，用于拼写印地语、梵语、尼泊尔语等语言。】</span></em></p>
<p>他向她抛去一个笑容。“昨天。你什么时候信教了？”</p>
<p>“我没有。我喜欢那种……”她打了个响指，想找到合适的词，“象征意义。”</p>
<p>“对一个高中肄业的来说这词可够大的。”</p>
<p>她竖起两根中指。“什么锅配什么盖。”</p>
<p>“不好意思，本人有牛津学位。”</p>
<p>她假笑。“还有两个剑桥和一个耶鲁的是吧。自己伪造的可不算，Jim。”</p>
<p>纹身师回来了。她挺喜欢他。他是少有的能直视她长相的人，而不是“偏左一点点”，或者“偏高一点点”。要么干脆只盯着她的奶子。</p>
<p>“好了，”他说，“纹背和脖子，对吧？那把上衣脱了吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她一把将衣服扯下来。她没穿文胸；那家伙一眼都没多看，但Jim的眼神却久久逡巡。</p>
<p>“你的男朋友要留下来看咯？”纹身师问。</p>
<p>“他不是我的——”她顿住话头，扬起眉毛。</p>
<p>Jim耸肩。“算是啦。”</p>
<p>那家伙困惑地看了他们一眼，不过很快打定主意这不关他事。“这个地方不好纹，”他说，“如果你是第一次纹身的话不如纹手腕。毕竟太疼——”</p>
<p>“我忍得了。”</p>
<p>Jim轻笑。“啊呀，很能扛嘛。”</p>
<p>她趴在椅子上冲Jim吐舌头。</p>
<p>第一下针刺让她喘息着往椅子里缩了下。她并不畏惧疼痛；她从高处落下擦伤膝盖双肘掌心和被Jim掐出痕迹的次数多得数不胜数。应付疼痛<em>轻而易举</em>。</p>
<p>但是那种——那种不反抗、不作为、任由其发生，要难得多。</p>
<p>她闭上眼睛与她挥之不去的惧意作斗争。就当她即将脱口而出<em>不，停下，我不行</em>的时候——Jim握住了她的手。</p>
<p>“‘不可战胜’。”他微笑道。Jim就是Jim，他总是知道她会怎么想。</p>
<p>“快了。”纹身的那家伙说。Jim吻了吻她的面颊。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“为什么？”那天晚上他轻轻触碰着纹身问。些微的痛感恰到好处，从他的指尖碰到纹身的墨迹开始她就一直愉悦地轻哼。</p>
<p>“因为它完全是我的，”她阖着眼说，“我的身体，我的选择。跟那道疤不一样。”</p>
<p>他换了个姿势，凑近将双唇印在纹身上。她战栗着弓起后背。</p>
<p>“其实你可以去掉它的，你知道，”他说，“我们现在看得起私人诊所了。如果你想……”</p>
<p>“不，”她说，“它是……我不知道怎么说。”</p>
<p>“本不是你的选择，但你让它变成你的选择。”</p>
<p>“是的。当然，除非……”她坐起身，朝他扑扇睫毛，“你想要一个<em>美人儿</em>陪着你。”她捏着嗓子，口音做作地说，刻意模仿着Jim近来在众多鸡尾酒会和晚宴上看到的那类女人。</p>
<p>他笑弯了腰。“<em>见鬼</em>，”他上气不接下气地说，“我要个<em>她们</em>那样的干嘛？”</p>
<p>“打破她们，大概。”她骑在他身上，将他的手腕按在床上。他拇指陷进她的肌理，挣脱了她的掌握，随即又摸向她的纹身。她闭上眼睛心醉神迷地微笑。</p>
<p>“你将让人闻风丧胆。”Jim柔声说。在她来得及问那是什么意思之前，他的手滑至她的阴部，于是她将肉欲外的一切悉数忘却。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>IX</strong>
</p>
<p>第一次长距狙杀后她纹了一根缠着染血荆棘的长枝条。“要是你每放倒一个人都得纹个身的话，”Jim描摹着枝条的轮廓说，“没等今年过完你全身就找不出一片空地了。”</p>
<p>六个月后她向纹身师露出大腿内侧，让他在光滑的皮肤上纹了一只小小的蜘蛛。“别人大概会觉得有点瘆人。”Jim如是评论。但伤口愈合之后他无尽眷恋地舔舐纹样。</p>
<p>随心所欲地标记自己的身体，这过程自有使人不能自已之妙。唯一的代价是放弃隐蔽自己的外衣，可是……</p>
<p>能隐形于视野的从来就只有Jim。不是她，永远都不可能可是她，因为她的奶子，因为她的肤色，因为那道该死的<em>伤疤</em>。“没关系，”Jim耸耸肩，说道，“辨识度也是有用的。”</p>
<p>她起初不明白。后来有一天他们去和人会晤，那人一副趾高气扬的样子，直到Jim吐出<em>Moriarty</em>之名，他的轻蔑瞬间<em>瓦解殆尽</em>。</p>
<p>“他们可真怕你。”你观察着瘫软呜咽的男人，饶有兴致地说。</p>
<p>“不只是我。”他说。而她懒洋洋地举起他送她的枪，瞄准那人的膝盖，看着他跪倒在地。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>辨识度，名声，和人群中散布的传闻。</p>
<p>这实在算不上新鲜。艾尔斯伯里的男孩们只关心一件事，那就是谁的<em>拳头更硬</em>，在这里也差不多。<em><span class="u">【原注：</span></em><em><span class="u">Aylesbury</span></em><em><span class="u">是一处有约</span></em><em><span class="u">7500</span></em><em><span class="u">名居民的市建住房群，声名狼藉。它是城市衰落和犯罪高发区的典型，曾被《每日邮报》冠以“地狱候车室”的恶名。本文中其他提到的地名，也就是</span></em><em><span class="u">Taplow</span></em><em><span class="u">和</span></em><em><span class="u">Chiltern</span></em><em><span class="u">都取自白金汉郡的小镇名，至于东边的高塔云云纯系本人捏造。</span></em><em><span class="u">Heygate</span></em><em><span class="u">是位于</span></em><em><span class="u">Aylesbury</span></em><em><span class="u">附近的市建住房群，状况与之类似。】</span></em></p>
<p>而Jim能驾轻就熟地塑造出他想要的形象，并让人们<em>深信不疑</em>。人们天然地会交头接耳、传播流言，现在所有流言都围绕着一个人：Moriarty，以及他那些神通广大的事迹。</p>
<p>流言中也有她，但口气可就变了。<em>Moriarty</em><em>的母狗</em>，<em>Moriarty</em><em>的婊子</em>，就好像全天下只有这两个词来形容这个行当里的女人。或者任何行当里的女人。她仍然只是一对奶子，就算她有枪，有伤疤和纹身。她仍然只是个天黑后不该出门的<em>女孩</em>，就算她已经向黑暗证明谁才是老大。</p>
<p>这还是会影响到她，有时。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“她怎么卖？”他们见的那个肥畜生在会晤快结束时问。</p>
<p>Jim诧异地眨了下眼。</p>
<p>“值不了那么多吧，啊？都破相了，”他傻笑几声，“但身材倒挺带劲，把她加上我们就成交。”</p>
<p>她往前迈出一步，但Jim抓住她的手腕把她拉回来。“Sev，亲爱的，”他做作地端着嗓子说，“告诉这位好先生，他这样的<em>想法</em>会带来什么。”</p>
<p>“敢碰我一根指头，我把你的蛋割了。”</p>
<p>这种威胁远没Jim的那么富于创造力，不过行之有效。尤其是当她微笑着补上一句“反正你也不是第一个”。</p>
<p>“还想要她吗？”</p>
<p>肥畜生眯起眼睛，在他们俩之间来回看了看。“免了，谢谢，要我说这个太难搞了。我更喜欢会闭上嘴巴张开腿的姑娘，你懂我意思吧。”</p>
<p>他们达成协议，肥畜生离开，门重新合上。</p>
<p>“他妈的什么玩意儿？”Sev问。</p>
<p>Jim咬着下唇靠向椅背。“他们觉得你是我的弱点。刚才他是在验证猜想，看看我会不会护着你。”</p>
<p>“那你可彻底搞砸了，是吧？”</p>
<p>“我不在乎他们知不知道。你自己足够应付得过来，让他们嚼舌根去吧。”</p>
<p>“他们真会啊？”她坐到Jim的办公桌上。</p>
<p> “当然了。比如推测我们有没有上床。好奇我从哪把你找来的。人们总在八卦，何况我们过得可太有声‘有色’了，”他眼珠转向上方，瞅了她一眼，“双关是不小心的。”<em><span class="u">【译注：这个双关语没有翻好……原文的“有声有色”是“</span></em><em><span class="u">colourful</span></em><em><span class="u">”，用在这里既指</span></em><em><span class="u">Jim</span></em><em><span class="u">和</span></em><em><span class="u">Sev</span></em><em><span class="u">这一对名声远扬且传闻众多，又无意中暗示了</span></em><em><span class="u">Sev</span></em><em><span class="u">有色人种的身份会更引人注目。】</span></em></p>
<p>“Jim Moriarty和他的巴基斯坦婊子，”她点起一根烟，冷笑道，“他们可真没<em>变</em>啊，不是么？”</p>
<p>“他们就是那么蠢，”他站起来伸个懒腰，然后偏下头，“你会为这个不舒服吗？”他的声音突然认真了许多。</p>
<p>她摸了摸自己的脖子，有种被抓现行的感觉。“我只是……只是<em>真的</em>他妈的累了，不想单凭我没有老二就被区别对待，所以是吧。”</p>
<p>他抚上她的脖颈，亲亲她。“想不想让我阻止这样？”</p>
<p>“你要干嘛？”她问。</p>
<p>“你知道他们是怎么说我的？”他微笑起来，“说我不仅只是个男人。那么我们就来让他们意识到你不仅<em>只是个女人</em>，如何？”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jim管它叫威慑统治。Sev倒是想起艾尔斯伯里的不良少年帮派，和天黑后他们别着刀大摇大摆横行过市的样子。</p>
<p>
  <em>别惹我们。</em>
</p>
<p>他告诉她要杀谁和怎么杀，并在事后故意谈论这些。他不断地变换伪装，在下至黑帮酒吧上至名贵派对间出入，播撒下恐惧的种子。</p>
<p><em>母狗</em>一称慢慢淡去，毕竟<em>嘿，这大有可能传进她的耳朵、让你付出代价呢——早有先例啊，你没听说？</em>她变成了<em>Moriarty</em><em>的左右手</em>，这可甩出<em>婊子</em>十八条街去；恐惧演变成惊怖，继而变成另一种莫可言状的东西，一种使人缄口不言、抖如筛糠的情绪。</p>
<p>过了几个月，他们连在脑子里把她<em>想</em>成婊子和母狗都不敢了。</p>
<p>“早跟你说过咯。”Jim双臂枕在脑后，得意地笑着。她不由想起多年前那个男孩，拿着一双大号的运动鞋，眼中灼灼如烈火燃烧。</p>
<p>“有什么是你办不到的啊，Jim？”她问。</p>
<p>“目前还没碰到过。”</p>
<p>她伸手把他拽近，手指覆上他的股沟处。“你的左‘右手’哦。”<em><span class="u">【译注：这个性暗示梗应该没有人看不懂吧……不作赘述了。】</span></em></p>
<p>“你的幽默感真糟。”他调侃道。不过紧接着他闭上眼睛开始呻吟——这回的流言总算是对了那么一次。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p>
<p>他们搬家，搬家，又搬家，逐渐向上流社会靠拢。每到一个新家，她就感到更格格不入一些，那里所有面孔都是白的，所有口音都圆融优雅，所有服饰都量身订做。</p>
<p>Jim从未要求她伪装，要求她试着融入。但她发觉他有时会默默注视着她，陷入沉思。</p>
<p>有时，她会想念艾尔斯伯里和东边高塔的屋顶。她想念那种所有人都知道她不好惹、都绕着她走的感觉；她想念它的暴力，它的坦诚和它的社区；她想念那儿的口音和语言。不管它是不是个大粪坑，不管她讨不讨厌它，它还是她的家，是Jim的家。就算这个新地方有泳池那么大的浴缸和柔软的羽绒床，它也仍然<em>无比陌生</em>。</p>
<p>Jim把手放到她背上第一个纹身那里；他一言不发，但她能感觉到他的担忧。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“<em>操</em>你妈的，”她声嘶力竭地骂道。她短暂地分神想了一下邻居会不会听见他们吵架，就像以前她还在家里时那样。不过在这不一样了，这可是高档住宅区；厚重的墙壁使任何争吵变得隐秘而私人。</p>
<p>Jim扶额。“我们<em>非得</em>现在吵这个吗？”他那百无聊赖、高高在上的口气令人恼火不已。</p>
<p>“<em>对</em>。”</p>
<p>“行吧，”他向后一靠，“你到底觉得哪有问题？”</p>
<p>这不是近日来他们的第一次冲突，但争吵正变得越发激烈而不堪。她控制不住自己，也不知道这龃龉究竟从何而起；这既伤了她也伤了Jim，可她就是<em>停不下来</em>。</p>
<p>“<em>阶级叛徒</em>，”Jim见她语塞，拖长声音说道，“问题出在这儿，是不是？觉得我背叛了？”他眯起眼睛，“你觉得我<em>他妈的</em>在乎我的出身吗？”</p>
<p>“你他妈就该在乎。结果呢，你真他妈急着变成<em>他们</em>那群人里的一分子——”她啐了一口，“你融入得可真不错，知道吗？我都快认不出你了。马上我就得管你叫<em>大人</em>了，是吧？”</p>
<p>“开什么玩笑，”他不耐烦地说，“我不是他们的一分子，永远都不可能。我和你一样觉得自己格格不入。”</p>
<p>她大笑。“呵，说得真好听。”</p>
<p>“Sev，<em>别这样</em>。我——”</p>
<p>“我感觉得到他们都盯着我俩看，你知道吗。一个个的都在好奇。<em>这位气派的好先生怎么和那个垃圾在一起？</em>”她踢翻一把椅子，“我最开始到这来是干什么啊，Jim？你<em>他妈的</em>为什么要回来找我？想他妈养个<em>玩意儿</em>？”</p>
<p>“你自己<em>知道为什么</em>，”她继续怒视他，他讥讽地说下去，“难不成你更愿意留在那个所谓的有归属感的地方？”</p>
<p>她抬手就要扇他，他抓住手腕扭到她背后。她给他的腹部送上一记肘击，步履不稳地后退几步。</p>
<p>“至少在<em>那儿</em>我不觉得自己像个他妈的——他妈的<em>outré</em>的挂件。”她咆哮。<em><span class="u">【译注：</span></em><em><span class="u">outré</span></em><em><span class="u">，法语，意为非常规的，荒诞的。】</span></em></p>
<p>他笑了几声。“高级词倒学得挺快的啊？”</p>
<p>“<em>你敢笑我</em>。”</p>
<p>“我没有，”他的微笑很冰冷，能掩盖住表面之下的一切，她常常在他下令扣下扳机或引爆炸弹之前看到这样的笑，“是你在犯蠢。”</p>
<p>“你他妈的一点都不明白那是什么感觉，”她粗喘着，气得发抖，“无时无刻被当成<em>异类</em>，就像——”</p>
<p>“我怎么不明白。只要逢场作戏就行了，Sev，就这么简单。如果你都反感到这种地步，干嘛不稍微<em>努力</em>那么一点点——”</p>
<p>她狠狠扇了他一巴掌，他跌跌撞撞地后退。“对你而言这可太他妈<em>容易</em>了，是吧？”她大喊，“你可以无声无息地隐藏自己，装成任何人，你又没有那些桎梏——”</p>
<p>她一时语塞。Jim直起身，用袖子捂着他流血的嘴角，眼神阴暗。</p>
<p>“没有东西在限制你，”她大口喘着气说道，“<em>没有</em>。”</p>
<p>他转身拿起大衣，摔门而出。她慢慢坐倒在地，头埋到膝盖上。</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>他在凌晨两点时回来，脱下衣服钻进床里，侧身吻她的脖颈。</p>
<p>他从不道歉，她亦然。他们无需如此。</p>
<p>她转身去吻他，手从他的肩膀抚摸而下——</p>
<p>她停住，五指张开笼住他胸膛上那片异样的光滑皮肤。</p>
<p>“呐，”他闷闷地说，“永恒的印记，给你的。”</p>
<p>“是个纹身。”</p>
<p>“不，是刚受的伤。废话，<em>显然</em>是个纹身。”</p>
<p>“纹在<em>心脏</em>上？”</p>
<p>他耸耸肩。“挺合适的地方。”</p>
<p>她翻身骑在他身上，打开灯，欺身向前将他的手腕按在床上。他转头避开她的目光，但她捏住他的下颌，强迫他和自己对视。“你纹了身。”</p>
<p>“没错，”他翻了个白眼，“我看你非常需要一个实物作提醒。”</p>
<p>“你纹了身。为我。”</p>
<p>“嗯，也不全是啦。”</p>
<p>“你……”她摇头，“操你的。”</p>
<p>“你说的话总是那么美妙。”</p>
<p>她双手抚过他的胳膊。“你个傻子。你干嘛不能直接说——”</p>
<p>“因为我们不是那样的人，”他反握住她的双臂，将两人调换位置，“因为言语太轻飘。”他凑近，仿佛要亲她，却在离她双唇只差毫厘时悬停在那儿，近得她都能感觉到他散发的热气。</p>
<p>她轻触那片纹身。“我把你栓得牢牢的。”</p>
<p>“我也是。合该如此，不是吗？”</p>
<p>她微笑。Jim之外的任何人这么说都会像是嘲讽，Jim说来却如友善的缔约。</p>
<p>“他们统统不重要。”她重复熟悉的词句。</p>
<p>“不重要。”Jim赞同。他亲了她，她推推他的肩膀示意他下去，两人重新肩并肩躺好。</p>
<p>“我想我差点儿把它忘了。”她柔声说道。</p>
<p>Jim靠得更近些，鼻尖亲昵地蹭蹭她的下巴颏。“别忘。”</p>
<p>她伸手埋进他发间，亲亲他。“只有你。”她说，他抵着她的喉咙微笑起来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>XI</strong>
</p>
<p>她最终在二十五岁时和自己妥协，在左乳下方纹上了“<em>Moriarty</em>”——她都是他的“母狗”了，干脆更实至名归一点。再说，她是唯一一个知道Jim的胸膛上有什么的人，纹个对应的也算公平。如果她是他的婊子，那他也是她的。</p>
<p><em>Moriarty</em>，他们太害怕了，甚至在窃窃私语时都不敢提及这个名字。不知从何时起，她也不再是<em>Moriarty</em><em>的代行者</em>，而和Jim一道成为<em>Moriarty</em><em>本人</em>，再无人知晓他们二人的界限，无人知晓何处是Jim，何处是她。</p>
<p>她对Jim说出自己所想，他笑了起来。“那你呢？”他问，“你知道吗？”</p>
<p>“这重要吗？”</p>
<p>他咧嘴笑了。她俯身吻他头顶，他靠着她，全然地喜悦与信赖着。她想起很久之前的一个握手，想起两个孩子肩并肩坐在屋顶上，俯瞰着芸芸众生。</p>
<p>“谢谢。”他看出她脑海中的念头。</p>
<p>“谢什么？”</p>
<p>“谢谢是你，谢你在这儿。”</p>
<p>她跨坐到他膝上，他将她拉近，头枕着她的肩，阖着双眼。“我也一样。”她说着伸臂揽住他肩头。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>XII</strong>
</p>
<p>她居于高处，平趴在房顶上，肩上架着把步枪，风吹乱她短短的头发。</p>
<p>她的胳膊因为那个新纹身（一个复杂的凯尔特结）还有点疼，但她的准头一如既往的稳。</p>
<p>她向下瞄准，找到那个渺小的、有如蚁豸的目标。他什么都不是，只是块污迹，是个要被拍死的虫子。</p>
<p>在这儿，她就是神。</p>
<p>“Sev。”</p>
<p>是Jim的声音。他的手放在她肩上，温暖而轻柔。</p>
<p>“听着呢。”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>